


Made of Stone

by Itsasoadhara



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsasoadhara/pseuds/Itsasoadhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan fic que participa en el Rally The Game is On del foro I am Sherlocked. <br/>Reto # 3: Adaptación del cuento, novela, leyenda y mito de Barba Azul <br/>Equipo: Scotland Yard<br/>Beta: Kira X Project<br/>Pareja principal: Mycroft Holmes x Gregory Lestrade y Holmescest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made of Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Historia adaptada de Barba Azul. "Sobre advertencia no hay engaño y quien avisa no es traidor"

Made of Stone

I  
Érase una vez en un pequeño pueblo de Sussex, Inglaterra, vivía una familia acomodada, donde el matrimonio conformado por Siger y Violette Holmes dio como fruto dos hijos: Mycroft y Sherlock. Ambos hermanos se querían mucho a pesar de la gran diferencia de edades, ya que el primero superaba por siete años al menor, pero eso no impedía recordar a Mycroft que uno de los días más felices de su vida fue cuando trajeron a casa a Sherlock, una pequeña motita de cabello crespo oscuro, con piel rojiza que conforme pasó el tiempo se fue convirtiendo en blanca como la suya. 

Pero supo que desde la primera vez que lo vio sería lo que más amaría en este mundo, eternamente sería el gran hermano mayor que lo protegería de cualquier mal, porque era un ángel que no debería tocarle mal alguno, Sherlock se convertiría en las joyas de la reina y lo demostró desde esa tierna edad. Ya que con siete años cumplidos Mycroft ya sabía leer perfectamente así que acostumbraba leerle en las tardes y cuando creció un poco más en las noches para que se durmiera y siempre, siempre libros de aventuras porque a pesar de que Sherlock fuera prácticamente un bebé, Mycroft sabía que adoraba los cuentos de piratas, incluso para Halloween se disfrazaban de bucaneros, corsarios o piratas propiamente dicho. 

Mycroft casi enloqueció de alegría cuando la primera palabra de Sherlock fue “Mycoft”, no papá, no mamá, no, fue el nombre del hermano mayor que se pavoneó orgulloso entre los vecinos por haber sido la primera palabra del menor. Otro día de inmensa felicidad fue cuando se dio cuenta de que poseía una enorme inteligencia, seguramente tan equiparable como la suya y lo demostró enseñándole a Sherlock a leer a la temprana edad de tres años y operaciones básicas a los cinco. 

Suplicó a sus padres le permitieran asistir a la escuela pública cuando viendo sus grandes capacidades intelectuales quisieron enviarlo a un prestigioso internado, donde incluso iban los príncipes de Inglaterra, pero no lo permitió imponiendo sus razones, sí, a los once años poseía ya un gran poder de convencimiento, saliéndose con la suya cuando fue inscrito en el mismo instituto que su hermano cuando este cumpliera seis años, afortunadamente había docentes especializados en niños prodigio y tanto Mycroft como Sherlock tuvieron su asistencia. 

Así que con trece años Mycroft estaba por terminar la secundaria y Sherlock con seis había saltado hasta el tercer grado de la elemental. Por desgracia eso les trajo muchos problemas a ambos, siendo víctimas de pendencieros que no tenían vida propia o eran tan infelices que no soportaban que otra gente lo fuera. Esto era peor porque Mycroft siempre cuidaba a su hermano por lo tanto la hora del receso la pasaba con él, compartiendo su comida y bebida y asegurándose se lo terminara todo, incluso si Sherlock tenía más hambre le daba de la suya, conformándose con comprar galletas o dulces para terminar de llenarse, ocasionando que subiera de peso, poco a poco sin percatarse hasta que sus compañeros de clase comenzaron a molestarlo poniéndole motes nada agradables, nunca les hizo caso. 

Mycroft fue de naturaleza pacifica mientras sintiera seguro a su hermano y a sus padres, incluso aunque le molestaran no reaccionaba violentamente, contrario a como se comportaba cuando alguien intentaba hacerle daño a lo más preciado de su vida, porque entonces se convertía en un demonio capaz de hacer el mayor daño posible a quien se atreviera a tocar un cabello de Sherlock. 

Como sucedió con Mark Blairel, chico más popular del tercer grado, a quien se le hizo divertido molestar a Sherlock, haciéndole burla de todo, desde su estatura, hasta el color de sus ojos, pasando por sus rizos y su rostro, todo eso fue ignorado olímpicamente por el menor; no así cuando comenzaron las agresiones físicas; fue la ocasión en que Mycroft descubrió cuan visceral y vengativo podría ser. 

Ese día la madre de ambos decidió que Sherlock debería ir en ropa deportiva a la escuela para evitar que llevara una bolsa extra con el uniforme de cambio, así que no fue necesaria la ropa extra; en el caso de Mycroft llevaba únicamente una camiseta de repuesto, porque no soportaría regresar todo sudoroso de la clase de deportes para llegar a bañarse a su casa. 

Sherlock no pensó lo mismo, por lo tanto él sí se dio una ducha en los baños del centro de deportes, ahí fue donde se convirtió en una víctima y Mark Blair firmó su sentencia a un accidente que lo dejaría incapacitado una larga, larga temporada si es que no de por vida. 

Mycroft esperó a su hermano en la puerta como era de costumbre, ya era tiempo de su salida, pero por más que esperó durante lo que él creyó un tiempo pertinente por cualquier eventualidad (cinco minutos en realidad), al ver que no llegó salió disparado hacia los vestidores del gimnasio, solo para que al arribar se diera cuenta de que un buen número de alumnos estaba riendo a carcajada limpia, haciendo un círculo alrededor de alguien. Para pesar y rabia de Mycroft era su hermano menor, quien se encontraba prácticamente desnudo, mientras está siendo bañado con agua fría, nada más ni nada menos que por parte de Mark Blair y su panda de inútiles descerebrados. 

Mycroft vio todo rojo y no supo que ocurrió hasta minutos después que un par de maestros lo estaban separando de otro alumno, que resultó ser un amigo del incompetente Blair. Se soltó como pudo de los docentes y corrió hacia su hermano quien aún estaba hecho un ovillo en el piso, se quitó la camisa sin el menor pudor y se la colocó a Sherlock, colocándosela y vistiéndola con ella, aunque le quedara como vestido. No atendió en absoluto las llamadas de sus profesores ni el barullo que se armó a su alrededor; tomó a Sherlock por sus brazos, quien al verlo solo atinó a abrazarse a su hermano como si en ello le fuera la vida, abrazo que fue correspondido por el mayor. 

Como pudo Mycroft tomó las mochilas de ambos y se las colgó a los hombros, para comenzar a avanzar hacia la salida, quien quiso detenerlo, bastó darle una mirada tan aterradora que mejor se hicieron a un lado, criaturas inteligentes, al menos supieron que estarían en peligro mortal si se interponían en su salida. 

Sintió más rabia durante el camino, cuando percibió como Sherlock iba sollozando quedo para evitar que se diera cuenta, pero eso no importó. Cuando llegaron a su casa, lo subió hasta su cuarto; afortunadamente no estaban sus padres. Lo colocó en la cama, mientras iba a llenar la tina del baño con agua caliente, para evitar que se resfriara, era otoño y el clima no era nada benévolo. Cuando estuvo al tope, fue por él, quien aún seguía en el mismo sitio que lo dejó, lo tomó de nuevo en brazos para llevarlo. 

Pasaron casi media hora ahí, donde finalmente Sherlock le relató lo ocurrido. Los idiotas pensaron gastarle una broma al robarle la ropa, cuando salió no encontró nada, solo lo dejaron con su toalla, comenzaron a reírse ahí, entonces en desquite comenzó a deducirlos a todos, algo que no agradó a nadie porque lo sacaron casi desnudo y comenzaron a echarle agua fría mientras lo insultaban. 

El corazón de Mycroft dolió más cuando Sherlock mismo le preguntó, ¿por qué las personas hacen eso? Fue la primera vez que tuvo que explicarle con calma y tranquilidad el comportamiento humano y hacerle entender que difícilmente más del noventa por ciento de la población los entenderían algún día. 

Esa noche después de recibir el regaño de sus padres y un castigo inmerecido, se fue a la recamara de Sherlock, se recostó a su lado y por inercia el pequeño buscó su calor, algo que le alegró el corazón, pasó toda la noche en vela, fraguando en su mente la venganza justa por el daño hecho a su hermano. Mark Blair se arrepentiría toda su vida, así como la panda de inútiles que tenía por amigos, eso lo juraba como que se llamaba Christopher Mycroft Peter Holmes. 

Y así fue como Mark Blair terminó en el hospital con varias fracturas en el cuerpo, después de que se cayera del techo del colegio, todo mundo lo atribuyó a un intento de suicidio pero él no recordaba cómo llegó ahí siquiera. Los médicos especialistas no encontraron nada anormal en su sangre, ni drogas o algo afín, así que fue remitido con psicólogos y psiquiatras, para escarbar un poco dentro de esa cabeza. Cuando regresó al colegio, todo mundo lo observó con desdén, incluso y mayormente con lástima y eso era intolerable, por más que quiso tomar su lugar nuevamente dentro de esa institución, no pudo, sus “amigos” lo abandonaron y cuando finalmente se topó frente a frente a Mycroft Holmes algo dentro de él se agitó asustado, esos ojos azules al mirarlo eran fríos y despiadados, aunque quisiera enfrentarlo, inconscientemente reaccionó aterrado, huyendo por inercia de todos los sitios donde se encontraba éste. Lo último que vio fue la sonrisa de satisfacción de Holmes.

II

Mycroft se encargó de mantener lo más protegido a su hermano, siendo consciente de que no podría ser para siempre ya que deseaba llevárselo a una escuela cercana a la universidad que le abrió sus puertas a pesar de sus diecisiete años: Oxford. Intentó por todos los medios negociar con sus padres pero fueron intransigentes; Sherlock se quedaría en casa con ellos, mientras él se iría a estudiar ciencias políticas. 

El día de la despedida fue de los más tristes de ambos hermanos, por un instante estuvo a punto de renunciar a Oxford con tal de quedarse en Sussex y estudiar en su universidad, pero fue su padre quien lo impidió porque prácticamente le ordenó abandonar a la familia. Siger Holmes era el único miembro de esa familia que se dio cuenta del excesivo apego de Mycroft para con Sherlock, obró como mejor creyó. Los separó para que finalmente aprendieran a madurar, principalmente por el mayor. 

Para el momento que Mycroft se fue, Sherlock contaba casi con once años y estaba por ingresar a la escuela media, ese día de la despedida en el andén de trenes que lo llevaría a Londres y de ahí a Oxford, la imagen de Sherlock fue guardada en su palacio mental, un niño finalizando su infancia, donde estaba estirándose con rapidez, no dudaba que pronto lo alcanzaría en estatura e incluso puede que lo superase. Al lado de sus padres y de Sherlock estaba “Barbarroja”, un golden retriever de pelaje rojizo que le regaló la navidad pasada a pesar de las objeciones de sus padres, porque sabía sería un compañero fiel de su hermano y no se equivocó, durante el tiempo convivido con ellos, se volvieron inseparables. 

Regresando de esos instantes, para cuando regresara seguramente Sherlock ya sería un adolescente tomando formas juveniles para madurarlas conforme llegara a ser un adulto, uno demasiado atractivo, no lo dudaba, las características de Violette Holmes eran fuertes en el menor, como el cabello oscuro en bucles, los ojos, la boca y seguramente la estructura delicada de ave. Mientras Mycroft era similar a su padre, con el cabello rojizo, su tendencia a engordar, los ojos azules, incluso la nariz prominente, lo único que tenía de su madre era la forma de la boca. 

La imagen del rostro de Sherlock lo acompañaría todo el viaje, así como sus ojos que fue lo último que vio en su mente antes de dormirse en el tren que lo conducía a su nueva vida. 

Estaría en Oxford todo el ciclo, no regresaría para navidad y eso lo odió, pero no pudo evitarlo, desde el momento que pisó la universidad fue fichado por un par de docentes que tenían a cargo literalmente su educación, comenzando a formarlo y presionándolo para conocer los límites de esa joven promesa que desde el primer momento que lo trataron intuyeron podría llegar demasiado lejos. 

Para Mycroft todas la tareas y asignaciones extras fueron pan comido, con sus dieciocho recién cumplidos ya dominaba tres lenguas a parte de la suya: mandarín, francés y alemán; ahora se encontraba frente al edificio de lenguas extranjeras para inscribirse a las clases de japonés, esperaba al menos en un medio año dominarlo y seguramente para el siguiente semestre incluso su escritura, luego pensaría en qué otro aprendería. 

Fue ahí donde conoció a su primer novio, un chico de intercambio proveniente de Japón, Ichiro Wakamura, hijo de un antiguo noble, incluso se decía era amigo del emperador Hirohito, pero eso solo eran rumores. Fue Ichiro con ese cabello oscuro, tan similar al de Sherlock quien pudo probar por primera vez los labios de Mycroft. Ambos sabían ser sumamente discretos, si los vieran juntos nadie podría decir que no eran solo conocidos. 

Durante ese primer año, llegaban cartas de Sherlock de forma continua, en ellas le describía las travesuras que hacía con Barbarroja y eran las únicas ocasiones que se le podía ver sonriendo a Mycroft incluso de buen humor al grado de responder saludos a sus compañeros. 

Cuando regresó al finalizar el ciclo, para las vacaciones de verano, estaba más que ansioso, mucho más porque Sherlock en dos meses no le había escrito ni respondido sus cartas, supuso que estaba ocupado con sus lecciones de Italiano y Química avanzada que decidió tomar de los cursos superiores de la escuela de educación media superior para avanzar más rápido. Eso le llenaba de mucho orgullo a Mycroft, su hermano era tan inteligente como él. 

Llegó a casa de improviso, quería sorprender a su hermano y sus padres, pero el sorprendido fue él, ya que no encontró a nadie. Fue hasta el cuarto de Sherlock, solo para observar como todo estaba cambiado, de sus cosas de niño ya no quedaba nada, ahora tenía otras cosas correspondientes a un adolescente poco común. 

Un juego de química adornaba la mesa principal, revistas científicas, novelas policiacas y de misterio. Sonrió ligeramente, Sherlock aun seguía queriendo ser detective. Pero algo llamó su atención: los dibujos del menor, no podía negar que eran increíbles con detalles tan asombrosos, pero todos eran partes de seres vivos, gatos, perros, Barbarroja, insectos, peces, anfibios, no dudaba que si quisiera ser ilustrador científico también tendría un gran futuro, pero llegando a las últimas páginas de ese cuaderno había dos dibujos inquietantes, uno de una mano izquierda femenina, en secuencias, de completa, músculos, nervios, venas y huesos. El esquema final era más bien un chiquillo en cuclillas ocultando su rostro entre sus piernas sentado en la esquina de un cuarto siendo rodeado por la oscuridad. Tendría que platicar con él. 

Sus padres llegaron dos horas después, le dieron un abrazo y le preguntaron cómo le había ido, los mismos cuestionamientos de siempre. 

—¿Donde está Sherlock?— inquirió, intentando controlar su ansiedad. 

—Oh, querido, no debe tardar, todas las tardes se nos escabulle, tu hermano se ha vuelto muy solitario, desde que murió Barbarroja, pero seguramente lo superará pronto—. Soltó su madre sin dejo de preocupación. 

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de salir corriendo. Por eso no le había escrito, el perro de ambos era algo muy querido para ellos, mucho más para Sherlock, ¿Cómo podían ser tan negligentes sus padres? Sherlock tendía demasiado a encariñarse con las cosas, altamente sensible, por eso podía tocar tan exquisitamente el violín a pesar de su edad. No podía creer que lo dejaron superar solo ese trance. 

Corrió hacia su patio de juegos cercano al arroyo, ahí se escondían durante tardes enteras aun cuando Mycroft ya tenía quince años para platicar y fomentar la imaginación, haciendo planes para el futuro. Risas, bromas, acertijos, todo lo imaginable. 

Para cuando llegó al sitio casi oscurecía, ahí estaba su hermano, junto al arroyo, sentado mirando hacia la nada. Llegó para colocarse a su lado, si lo percibió no dio señales de ello, siguió en la misma posición, hasta que comenzó a temblar de frío, que fue cuando Mycroft se quitó el saco y se lo colocó sobre los hombros a su hermano. 

—Has engordado, tu saco podría rodearme dos veces y posiblemente me sobraría— eso era cierto en parte, porque siempre tendía a exagerar Sherlock, pero la comida de los estudiantes no es tan equilibrada ni los horarios tan rígidos, ahí se comía cuando se podía y la mayor de las veces se ingería lo primero que se encontraba. 

No respondió nada, no tenía caso y respondiendo a un impulso, abrazó a Sherlock fuertemente, para acunarlo en su pecho, mientras sentía como éste comenzó a sollozar en cuanto se sintió oculto del exterior. Ahí entre sollozos le contó lo ocurrido con Barbarroja, el compañero ideal, había ido con él a explorar y en una cueva al entrar a investigar, una bandada de murciélago se fue encima de ellos. Al menor no le ocurrió nada pero a Barbarroja sí, fue mordido un par de veces sin ser percibido hasta unas cuantas semanas posteriores, cuando comenzó presentar un comportamiento diferente al normal. 

Rehuía de todo contacto humano, se la pasaba escondido y los últimos días era agresivo con todo mundo, incluso con él que estuvo a punto de morderlo, cuando se dieron cuenta era demasiado tarde, había desarrollado rabia, el veterinario aparte de dar aviso al control sanitario, tuvo que dormirlo y se lo llevaron para hacer las necropsias correspondientes, cuando el diagnostico estuvo confirmado, los vacunaron a ellos y todos los que estuvieron en contacto con el perro para evitar sustos posteriores. 

Regresaron a su casa, cerca de la media noche, aun Mycroft llevaba a Sherlock abrazándolo por los hombros, mientras este iba apoyándose sobre él. Cualquiera que los viera, seguramente creería que eran un par de novios, más cuando la figura de Sherlock era más delgada y fina con los rizos largos que llegaban al hombro. 

Sus padres no dijeron nada, cuando los miraron llegar. Mycroft pasó el resto del verano animando a su hermano, llevándolo a las ferias, regalándole nuevos juegos de química, incluso mandando a pedir algunas sustancias que no debían ser permitidas, pero podía darse el lujo de ese pequeño gasto extra con tal de ver a Sherlock más animado. Lo único que le rechazó categóricamente fue la idea de tener otro perro. Ni siquiera quiso escuchar. 

Cuando comenzó el siguiente ciclo, estaba preocupado cuando partió, pero debía irse, la universidad no esperaría por él. Ahora más que comenzaba ya con las materias reales de su licenciatura, además quería apuntarse a otra: Leyes, además estaba pendiente con cursos y diplomados de psicología, historia, artes, entre otros. Incluso se le olvidó que tenía una relación, que por supuesto no se le ocurrió llamarle durante el verano, prácticamente quedó en el olvido. 

Pero ahora cada semana le escribía a Sherlock, preguntándole como estaba, que hacía en la semana. Éste le respondía en ocasiones, principalmente para sacarle de dudas. Incluso tuvieron un par de llamadas que le llenaron de alegría al mayor. Pero llegó casi a finales de su segundo año ahí en Oxford una carta de Sherlock, donde comentó a la ligera que había conocido a un chico que iba en su misma clase de química avanzada. Es decir un chico preparatoriano, llamado John Watson, el cual se ayudaba con ciertas cosas de sus investigaciones. 

Eso no le agradó en absoluto, pero cuando regresó a casa para su sorpresa, el mencionado estaba ahí, con su propia familia compartiendo la mesa y escuchándolos reír. Pensaba deshacerse de ese intruso con su peculiar manera de poner en evidencia a las personas, cuando lo vio. Era, era, alguien, tan simple; era alguien tan trasparente que todo recelo quedó atrás, mucho más cuando vio como ese adolescente cuidaba igual que él a su hermano y como en ocasiones lo incluyeron en sus correrías, a pesar de casi cumplir veinte años, aun Mycroft se sorprendía por su capacidad de divertirse aun como niño. 

John Watson era un caso total, el menor de dos hijos, de padre medico, madre dedicada a las labores del hogar y una hermana recién adulta bastante problemática, intentaba encontrar su lugar en ese mundo y aparentemente deseaba seguir los pasos de su padre, pero aun no estaba decidido del todo, de todas formas le faltaban un par de años para tomar esa decisión. 

El tercer ciclo le sorprendió nostálgico y a la vez menos preocupado, cuando se percató de que extrañaba a ese par de adolescentes rebeldes, pero que por fin Sherlock tenía otro compañero de correrías que lo protegería de cualquier mal, eso le daba tanta tranquilidad que a pesar de la carga académica casi alucinante, que tomó, pudo darse tiempo de escribir y llamar cada quincena a Sherlock para que le contara como iba, en ocasiones era el mismo John quien le respondía por ambas vías, esos dos se volvieron inseparables. 

Y así fueron los siguientes dos años consecutivos. 

III

Mycroft estaba cursando ya su último año dentro de la universidad de Oxford, había adelantado materias para salir a la par de la escuela de leyes y para ese momento también ya dominaba el ruso y portugués, pero el tiempo, cual primavera corta se fue. Finalmente Sherlock estaba casi completamente desarrollado y sus rasgos estaban adquiriendo madurez, no así los de John, que ya estaban bien definidos. 

Ese año finalmente John y Sherlock decidieron qué estudiar, el primero tuvo la peregrina idea de entrar a la escuela de medicina militar, un buen acierto si le preguntaban a Mycroft, en el caso del menor decidió estudiar Química y fue aceptado en Cambridge a pesar que Mycroft insistió en que estudiara en Oxford, podía alargar su estancia para mantenerlo un poco vigilado, pero el menor se empeño en que era la mejor universidad en esa carrera, algo que no podía objetar del todo Mycroft al ser cierto y tomó la decisión de dejarlo ir, su hermano ya era lo suficientemente mayor para poder volar solo, aunque le pesara. 

Eso fue la decisión más equivocada que tomó en toda su vida y a pesar de los años, jamás dejó de lamentarse. 

Seguían manteniendo contacto los tres, a veces con cartas, otras con llamadas. Pero ninguno de esos medios les advirtió del peligro en que estaba Sherlock hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Cayó presa del vicio de las drogas. Cierta parte lógica de Mycroft sabía que esto ocurriría, la inteligencia superior de su hermano pedía ser retada, ser puesta a su límite, de lo contrario sentía que se asfixiaba, por eso el hacerse amigo del infame de Víctor Trevor fue que lo precipito hacia ese mundo. 

Sherlock se hizo adicto a la heroína, para cuando se percataron fue demasiado tarde. Una llamada de parte de sus padres, hizo que Mycroft prácticamente mandara todo el demonio: tesis, investigación, la primera entrevista formal de trabajo. 

Para cuando llegó al hospital se encontró con el panorama más aterrador que haya tenido conocimiento. Sus padres estaban frente a un médico, el cual estaba informando algo que no prestó atención, solo veía como ambos estaba abrazados, su padre sujentando a su madre la cual parecía que colapsaría en cualquier momento y lloraba desesperada. No, no podía ser verdad. 

Todo ese trance le pareció una mala película y como tal no recordaba más que fragmentos, el principal y más nítido fue cuando ingresó al cuarto donde se hallaba su hermano, postrado en esa cama aséptica, sin vida y tan pálida que competía con el color de piel de Sherlock, hacía apenas unos instantes observó como un medico al cual no prestó atención, le había quitado el respirador y el maldito sonido plano de la máquina que vigilaba el ritmo de un corazón humano, la cual debía estar descompuesta, porque no registraba ningún pico, no, no, no, se repetía asimismo, todo esto es una pesadilla y voy a despertar en cualquier momento, lo sé. Cayó de rodillas sujetando el cuerpo inerte de Sherlock, sin querer soltarlo, acunándolo, pidiendo, suplicando que despertara, defendiéndose de todo aquel que quisiera arrebatárselo, sólo un fuerte tranquilizante pudo alejarlo de Sherlock. 

Cuando despertó en su recamara, se levantó haciendo caso omiso de ese dolor de cabeza, se puso sus ropas negras, un traje de tres piezas que pocas veces se ponía, debido al exceso de peso, pero curiosamente ese día entró a la perfección; se puso una camisa azul marino y esa corbata que Sherlock le regaló cuando recién ingresó a la universidad, la de las sombrillas y que jamás se colocaba, pero ya no, a partir de ese día. 

Sus padres estaban deshechos pero, no les importó su dolor, únicamente el suyo, nadie entendería cuan vacío se sentía y ahora Sherlock se convertiría en comida para gusanos, no podía permitirlo, así que sin más llamó a un fotógrafo profesional y le ordenó hiciera una foto de su hermano en su lecho de muerte, grabando así su imagen para la eternidad. 

Nadie jamás supo el destino de esa fotografía. 

Días posteriores leyó el expediente médico que solo reflejó palabras vacías: “sobredosis”, “heroína adulterada”, “paro respiratorio”, “nula actividad cerebral” y al final “edema pulmonar” “imposible resucitación a ese nivel” hora de muerte: seis, veinticinco p.m. del dieciséis de mayo de mil novecientos noventa y nueve. Una fecha marcada en el palacio mental de Mycroft Holmes, dentro de una habitación exclusiva que con los años selló para que esa pesadilla convertida en monstruo, no saliera jamás, a fuerza de poner candados y chapas y reforzarla porque este nunca ha dejado tener fuerza, si un día escapase destruiría todo su palacio mental; así que jamás se acerca siquiera a ella. 

Sherlock fue enterrado una mañana soleada y llena de sonidos de aves y seres vivos en el cementerio victoriano de Sussex, bajo la sombra de un viejo roble, que le daría la protección y cobijo que Mycroft falló en darle. 

De ese día no recuerda más que ver descender un ataúd, el llanto de su madre y los comentarios vacíos y patéticos de quien da el pésame, ¿Qué sabrían ellos de amar a alguien como Sherlock? ¿Qué sabrían ellos de tener recuerdos tan nítidos, como la primera vez que llegó Sherlock a casa en brazos de su madre? ¿Qué van a saber ellos de sentir cómo una pequeña vida le era entregada para enamorarse a primera vista del ser más extraordinario de este mundo? ¿Qué iban a saber ellos de cómo sentía un hueco en pecho? ¿Qué iban a saber de tener que enfrentarse a un mundo donde no estaba su hermano? Ni siquiera sus padres lo sabrían. 

Pero ahí en medio de todo, frente a la tumba de Sherlock sintió una mano apoyándose en su hombro izquierdo, no necesitó siquiera mirar para saber quién era. John. Se giró para enfrentarse a una mirada tan rota como la suya, entonces se dio cuenta de que sí había alguien que estaba sintiéndose igual que él, así que rompiendo protocolos y apariencias, ambos se abrazaron uno al otro, ocultándose ambos a la vez, para derramar esas lagrimas contenidas que no sabían que tenían tantas ganas de soltar. 

Quizás fueron unas cuantas, quizás fueron ríos, incluso mares de lágrimas, porque cuando por fin se soltaron se miraron uno al otro. Mycroft admirando esos orbes azul profundo que reflejaban sus mismos sentimientos. John se había convertido en un hombre completamente, con todo el porte de un estudiante de una escuela militar. 

Ambos se quedaron una semana en Sussex haciéndose compañía y en cuanto Mycroft regresó a Oxford a arreglar su situación, una vez aclarados sus problemas se dedicó a estudiar con ahínco para sacar lo mejor posible, en su mente sabía debía lograrlo, porque de hacerlo las puertas hacia el poder se abrirían a él, entonces podría tener en sus manos recursos jamás inimaginables para resolver el mayor misterio de su vida. ¿Quién había provocado la caída de su hermano? Y quienes resultaran culpables, temblarían de terror. 

Y esa información únicamente la tuvo entre sus manos unos cinco años después, cuando por fin había traspasado las puertas del poder, actualmente fungía como secretario del mismo primer ministro y estaba por escalar a una zona de mayor prestigio, un sitio donde incluso tendría que interactuar con la familia real, un facilitador de crisis. Pero para obtener este puesto tendría que casarse pronto. 

Cuando por fin supo lo ocurrido, no pudo diferenciar entre el alivio y rabia, tenía en sus manos la razón de la muerte de su hermano. 

Cuando John y el tuvieron que separarse de Sherlock, venia de una larga cadena de maltratos y abusos. Jamás se enteró ¿Por qué no le dijo nada? No había ninguna señal evidente. En la universidad conoció a Víctor Trevor y este fue quien lo puso en el camino de las drogas de donde nunca escapó. 

Pero jamás pudo vengarse porque al igual que Sherlock, Víctor había muerto el mismo día por la adulteración de la heroína. 

IV

Mycroft ya viajaba por el mundo debido a su trabajo, cuando en esos viajes conoció a Nicolai Von Christ, un hombre de gran poder dentro de Rusia, refinado, elegante, pero de una mirada asombrosamente parecida a la de Sherlock; no pasaron ni siquiera dos meses de haberse conocido y nacer entre ellos la atracción que se casaron. 

Desde un principio compraron una mansión en Inglaterra donde ambos vivirían, tenían varios sirvientes a su servicio, pero Nicolai, en lugar de convertirse en su compañero ideal, se convirtió en un tirano que exigía todo y daba nada a cambio, desde dinero, hasta joyas, que le daba igual la vida de los sirvientes o su estado de salud, ellos debían cumplir sus funciones, no pocas veces lo dejó avergonzado delante de todo mundo, incluso delante de uno de los príncipes, inaceptable. Cansado de esa situación, le invitó a un viaje con motivo de un aniversario de casados, recién cumplían dos, pero su flamante esposo jamás regresaría y que tuvo un accidente esquiando que cortó su vida; una gran pérdida.

Manejó su dolor como mejor lo sabía, volviendo a sumergirse en el mundo del poder. 

Por fin llegaba a un escalón muy alto en su carrera hacia el poder, sería la cabeza del MI5, el más joven en la historia, es ahí donde conoció a Phillip Anderson un médico forense bastante ingenuo, fue su vivacidad y ganas de aprender, un par de rasgos muy similares de Sherlock, que jugaron un factor importante al momento de ser elegido como pareja; sería la segunda ocasión que se emparejaría con otro hombre. 

Lamentablemente Phillip demostró no estar a la altura de lo que el necesitaba, no era culpa de este pobre individuo, nació en una cuna muy humilde y poco a poco se abrió paso a fuerza de perseverancia, pero nunca aprendió lo necesario para convivir con otros seres humanos de alta sociedad. 

Desde las cenas donde ordenaba preparar platillos que jamás escuchó hasta haber tenido la impertinencia de gritar de emoción al conocer a la misma reina. Fue una escena tan vergonzosa. 

Salieron de viaje un par de meses después de este incidente y de pronto Anderson apareció muerto, tras una caída que le provocó desnucamiento sin posibilidad de hacer algo. Volvió a ser un viudo. 

A partir de su segundo pareja, dejó crecer su barba, de forma pulcra y recortada, siendo muy reconocido por ese color: roja. Un buen día se enteró que era llamado a sus espalda como “Barbarroja”, casi estalla en carcajadas ese día, al recordar al original. Pero sin embargo le agradó, al menos eso le dio a entender que era temido. 

A pesar de ser muy práctico se encontró deseando compañía y le conoció por medio de John, su tercer esposo fue el coronel James Sholto, un aspirante a general. En él vio la determinación de Sherlock, agradándole al instante. Pero al parecer al igual que sus matrimonios anteriores comenzaron idílicamente para con el paso de los meses convertirse en un pequeño infierno. Y es que James Sholto a pesar de ser un coronel condecorado, sano en toda la extensión de la palabra, sufrió un infarto a temprana edad, la presión del ejercito le fue atribuido esto. Nadie sabía que en realidad Sholto era una persona sumamente egoísta y pagada de si, por lo tanto tenía amoríos esporádicos con algunos de sus cadetes, era un comportamiento inaceptable, que enojó a Mycroft cuando lo descubrió, fue el hazmerreír en las altas esferas del poder, pero todo eso desapareció cuando nuevamente se convirtió en viudo. 

Guardó un año de luto antes de comenzar a buscar nuevamente otra pareja y esta ocasión fue nada más que un abogado de la suprema corte de justicia, un hombre sumamente inteligente, igualaba a la Sherlock, además su mirada se reflejaba, por lo tanto no pudo evitar sentirse atraído, aunque desde un inicio tuvo sus reservas, pero al final terminó casado con él. 

James Moriarty era hiperactivo, demasiado inteligente, incluso más allá de su propia seguridad, eso le hizo ser un abogado exitoso, escalando jerarquías y a su temprana edad una de casi treinta años estaba por convertirse en el más joven presidente de SCJ de Inglaterra. 

De pronto entre ambos se estableció una competencia casi discreta, al grado de que cada día después de caer rendidos en las sabanas luego de una casi maratónica jornada de sexo, se ponían a platicar sobre sus días y a quien en ocasiones habían destruido o salvado, dependiendo de su humor. 

James era una adicción peligrosa y Mycroft estaba consciente, sin embargo se permitió este “pequeño” desliz. Algo que le estuvo por costar muy caro, estuvo a punto de ser asesinado en una reunión de negociación del oriente medio, su auto estalló a tan solo unos , diez metros de él, de no haber sido detenido por su asistente Anthea quien le tenía un recado urgente del director del MI6, seguramente habría muerto. 

Tras varias pesquisas, dio con el culpable de su atentado: James Moriarty, su esposo. Era una traición que dolió demasiado y lo fue peor cuando descubrió que se acostaba con otro, un tal Sebastián Morán un militar retirado que fungía como su chofer particular. Pero la suerte estuvo de su parte, James y Sebastián sufrieron un grave accidente automovilístico que les costó la vida a ambos. 

En el entierro de su esposo Moriarty, en medio de pésames de funcionarios importantes, llegó un hombre joven atractivo, en su rostro reflejaba un aura de inocencia, la misma que le vio a Sherlock siendo niño. Cuando se presentó este, le dio el nombre de Sargento Inspector: Ted Dimmock, de Scotland Yard. 

Oh, eso era nuevo, Scotland Yard lo estaba investigando, a él, un funcionario menor del gobierno, sería divertido. 

Y lo fue durante varios meses jugó con ese joven inspector hasta que logró seducirlo y llevarlo a su cama. Dimmock renunció a seguir investigando a Mycroft, cuestiones de intereses personales, habían fijado la fecha de su boda para finales de año, pero esta nunca llegó a concretarse; un asaltante vulgar segó la vida de su prometido, en un altercado callejero. Así que nuevamente se quedó sin pareja. 

Mycroft estaba agotado, con cuarenta años, había buscado y buscado el cariño y compañía de alguien afín a él, siempre con alguna característica de Sherlock, su gran amor, pero jamás nadie pudo llenar ese sitio, ni Nicolai, ni Phillip, ni Sholto, ni Moriarty ni Dimmock. Sería mejor dejar de buscar alguien a la altura de Sherlock. 

Un par de años después cuando cumplió cuarenta y dos años, fue cuando lo conoció; al detective inspector Gregory Lestrade, alguien tan diametralmente opuesto a su hermano, este hombre, porque prácticamente tenían la misma edad, divorciado y lleno de canas prematuras, llamó su atención poderosamente. 

Fue su curiosidad lo que le acercó, porque fue el primer hombre en gritarle y no dejarse intimidar por él, ni por su poderío, no, no era fácilmente impresionable. Eso le agradó. Seguramente de haber vivido su hermano, estos se conocerían y por ende él también lo llegaría a ver. Una realidad donde seguramente Sherlock viviría con John como su pareja oficialmente, resolviendo casos difíciles para Scotland Yard, todo un asesor. 

Sonrió ante tal pensamiento, cuando fue regresado a la tierra al sentir como un vino le bañó la cara. Era Gregory. 

—¡¿Quién se cree que es?! —le gritó furioso—. Deje de meterse en mis asuntos. —Sin más se giró el detective y se fue sin mirarlo siquiera un instante. Su corazón muerto, volvió a latir enamorado. Era tan irónico.

—¿Cuál es el motivo del enojo del Detective Inspector? — cuestionó a su asistente que estaba auxiliándolo a secarse y limpiarse. 

—Al parecer no le gustó que usted se tomara la libertad de enviarle ese Rolex, junto con el caso resuelto del tráfico de drogas en el cual estuvo trabajando desde hace meses.

—Oh, cierto. Pero era tan obvio, que me parece increíble no lo haya visto. No tenía que haber reaccionado así. —Suspiro con fingido hastío—. Envíale un ramo de rosas rojas, una esclava de oro con su nombre grabado y una botella de vino tinto, tu sabes cual me gusta, todo a su departamento para esta noche. 

—Sí, señor. ¿Alguna nota de disculpa? — preguntó su asistente. 

—No, ésas se la daré personalmente — sonrió para sí mismo. Gregory Lestrade no se escapaba de sus manos, esa noche. 

V

Gregory Lestrade estaba que bufaba furioso en su oficina de Scotland Yard, debido a que su jefe le mandó a llamar para felicitarlo por la resolución del caso en el que llevaba casi un año, todo un maldito año perdido, todo por el idiota de Mycroft Holmes, ese hombre le sacaba de sus casillas, siempre tan prepotente y ufano de sí mismo. Lo detestaba, mucho más cuando comenzó a enviarle regalos costosos, él no era un boy toy, no, se negaba a caer en los juegos de ese miserable hombre. 

Por otro lado, recordaba a su compañero Dimmock, estaba investigándolo antes de renunciar al caso y convertirse en su esposo número cuatro o ¿cinco?, sólo Dios sabía, ese hombre no debía volver a casarse, estaba maldito. Aun cuando en su expediente lucía la leyenda Barbarroja, no era para tomarse a la ligera. 

Si no fuera tan increíblemente sensual, ¡bastardo!, eso era lo que era, no podía negar su naturaleza, debía ser consciente, no dejarse embaucar. 

Pero todo fue inútil, esa noche en su departamento, después de prácticamente arrojarle a la cara las rosas a Mycroft, junto con la esclava y a punto la botella de vino, se vio acorralado y seducido por esos orbes azules de cielo ártico. El primero contacto con esos labios fue su perdición, porque no supo qué ocurrió después hasta encontrarse varias horas después en su cama envuelto en los brazos de ese hombre de hielo. 

A partir de ese momento, no había día en que Mycroft no tuviera un rato libre para pasearse unos minutos u horas por Scotland Yard o el departamento de Gregory, si era en este último siempre acababan en la cama, en medio de sabanas enredadas o caídas, con rasguños, mordidas y marcas de besos en todo el cuerpo, porque la pasión que despertaba Mycroft en Gregory era prácticamente animal. 

Fue un año después de comenzar esa “relación” que Mycroft dio el siguiente paso, pedirle que aceptara ser su compañero de por vida. Sinceramente Gregory se lo pensó antes de darle una respuesta afirmativa, su instinto le gritaba peligro, pero era precisamente eso lo que más le atraía, además las miradas que le daba no podían ser fingidas. 

Gregory fue llevado en brazos cuando cruzó el umbral de su nueva casa, algo que le atemorizó porque en realidad era una mansión, con una ridícula cantidad de habitaciones para él que estaba acostumbrado a su departamento pequeño. 

Fueron un par de semanas más de luna de miel, ahí, el rostro de Mycroft era de felicidad absoluta, había encontrado a la persona que revivió a su corazón muerto y no pensaba dejarlo ir en mucho, mucho, tiempo. Incluso ya habían comenzado a platicar sobre la adopción de un niño o niña, aún no se decidían, pero tenían al menos otro año. 

Gregory comenzó a inquietarse, no le gustaba ser la linda ama de casa que esperaba todo el día a su marido en casa, pero Mycroft se opuso a que siguiera trabajando, porque debido al suyo, era probable que se la pasaran viajando, pero mientras tanto Gregory se aburría terriblemente. Debía encontrar algo que hacer. 

Un día de esos estaba recorriendo la mansión, tan estilo victoriano y con muebles que seguramente tan solo una silla valía lo de un mes de sueldo en su antiguo puesto de detective inspector. Su marido era tan… tan él. Gustos finos y caros, no entendía qué podía ver en alguien de extracto de clase media. Pero no iba a cuestionar su suerte. 

En una de sus inspecciones, encontró la escalera al sótano y dentro de este, varias puertas, intrigado, comenzó a explorar, todas las puertas abrieron, a excepción de una, la cual tenía una cerradura electrónica y mecánica, es decir con alta seguridad. Curioso como era por naturaleza un detective, se lo mencionó a Mycroft pero éste ni siquiera le prestó atención, mejor se puso a desvestirlo para tomarlo en la mesa del comedor esa misma noche. 

Dejó correr el asunto, hasta que un revisor del sistema de seguridad llegó, para hacer una inspección rutinaria y que Mycroft le avisó. Éste anduvo toda la mansión, así que al bajar al sótano, surgió de nuevo la curiosidad en Gregory y le cuestionó como podía abrir esa cerradura dado que a su esposo y a él se les olvidó la clave. La llave la había encontrado hacia una semana revisando el escritorio de Mycroft en la base falsa de su cajón principal. 

Sólo le dijo que era una serie de cuatro números y se los dio con sus posibles combinaciones porque el primero y segundo eran los más usados, por el desgaste de la presión y el resto pues él tendría que hacerlo. 

Esa semana irían a Japón porque Mycroft tenía reunión con el primer ministro, para pláticas sobre armamento. Elegante manera de medir la capacidad de sus posibles oponentes. Se fueron a ese viaje y todo fue risas y disfrute, era feliz. Pero la frase “La curiosidad mató al gato” estuvo presente en su mente durante todo ese asueto. 

Cuando regresaron, tenía que sacarse la espinita, tal vez Mycroft tenía un cuarto de “juegos” que no le molestaría probar en absoluto, se rio ante tal pensamiento mientras metía las claves que había escrito, fue la penúltima la que logró destrabar el mecanismo de la puerta. Cuando vio lo que había en el interior, quiso jamás haberla abierto. No pudo más, subió corriendo a su cuarto para intentar tranquilizarse, no podía ser cierto, pero sus ojos no lo engañaban. 

Ese cuarto no era más que un altar de un psicópata a alguien muerto, en medio de todo era una réplica de una recamara infantil con juegos de química, sistemas solares, y en medio en lugar de una cama estaba la fotografía de un joven adulto durmiendo. Por John, amigo de Mycroft supo que su esposo tuvo un hermano que falleció de una sobredosis. A su alrededor como ofrendas estaban los difuntos esposos de Mycroft, en tubos con una sustancia que los preservaba, cuerpos totalmente desnudos. Una imagen que jamás borraría de su mente. 

Lloró como nunca lo había hecho, jamás debió ilusionarse así, y dejarse atrapar, pero ignoró su instinto y ahora estaba pagando ese error. Se lo tenía merecido. 

Ese día llegó un poco más temprano Mycroft, queriendo sorprender a Gregory para llevarlo a cenar fuera, seguramente estaría aburrido, pero pronto le construiría un gimnasio personal, había hablado con un arquitecto y este le entregaría los bocetos dentro de una semana. Al menos así le quitaría un poco el vicio de andar husmeando por toda la casa. 

Llegó a su despacho, subiría a su recamara en unos minutos, antes quería sacar unos documentos de su escritorio. Para su sorpresa, su cajón estaba abierto. No, no podía ser, por un presentimiento buscó su llave. No estaba. Solo podía haber sido Gregory. Con miedo bajó al sótano para encontrarse con la puerta de su cuarto abierta. Negó con la cabeza, cuando se asomó vio a Gregory hincado ocultando su rostro, estaba llorando, ¿Por qué? Había alcanzado la felicidad con alguien tan distinto a Sherlock y ahora se la arrebataban de nuevo. 

Se quedó parado a unos metros de Gregory que sintió su presencia y alzó el rostro para encararlo, se fue encima de él. 

—¡¿Por qué?!, ¡¿por qué?! —le gritaba furioso—. ¡Yo te amo!, ¿por qué me haces esto?

Mycroft no lo soportó, esa mirada tan llena de dolor y reproche, no podía lidiar con ella, así que se dirigió al secreter que estaba ahí, sujetando el abrecartas que alguna vez Sherlock usó. 

Se volvió cuando sintió que Gregory se acercó a él, para golpearlo. No se defendió de esos golpes hasta que el ahora esposo, volvió a caer al piso, dolido. 

—Yo te amaba, Mycroft, eras mi vida, ¿por qué lo hiciste? 

—No te puedes imaginar, Gregory, desde que vi a Sherlock siendo un bebé recién nacido me enamoré perdidamente de él y ese sentimiento solo creció conforme el paso de los años, era mi sol, mi luna, mis estrellas, mi viento, mi amanecer, todo, él era todo y la vida fue tan cruel que me lo quitó cuando recién comenzaba a vivir y formarse como hombre, no lo soporté, intenté encontrar alguien que lo supliera pero nadie siquiera llegó a ser la mínima parte de lo que él fue —le dijo de la forma más apacible. 

—¿Entonces yo? —cuestionó dudoso. 

—Tu, Gregory, fuiste diferente, no eres para nada parecido a Sherlock en ningún aspecto, tu eres único y especial por eso me fijé en ti, pero apareciste demasiado tarde. Lo siento tanto Gregory. —Le abrazó llorando, sujetándolo fuertemente mientras le hundía el abrecartas a nivel del corazón y luego otro par de veces una en el pulmón y otra en el estómago—. Lo siento tanto —repitió una y otra vez hasta que sintió como la vida del cuerpo de su esposo se había ido. 

Lloró sobre su cuerpo. Fueron unos minutos hasta que sintió como alguien colocó una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo. Era John. El mismo toque. 

—Fue especial, ¿cierto? —le dijo mientras lo alejaba del cuerpo sin vida, sentándolo en la silla del secreter—. Jamás te habías ensuciado las manos, con ninguno de ellos. —Suspiró. Le abrazó y le besó la frente limpiando su rostro de lágrimas luego de eso—. Yo me encargaré de todo Mycroft, sube a bañarte y deja tu ropa fuera para que la queme. 

—No quiero —dijo pero fue interrumpido antes de continuar. 

—Sí, lo sé, pero supongo que no querrás que esté igual que el resto, ¿cierto?

Mycroft solo asintió. 

—Lo arreglaré lo mejor posible —le aseguró John. 

Pasaron horas antes de que viera subir a John hasta su recamara que ahora se le antojaba tan fría y vacua. Le obligó a levantarse e ir a la cocina, no había comido nada en todo el día. 

John siempre había estado a su lado, en las buenas y malas, ayudándolo en todos esos asesinatos, se convirtió en su sombra, un antiguo espía del MI6 donde fue a parar con ayuda de sus influencias. Ahora estaba ya casado con una mujer también ex espía del MI5, con dos hijos, Sheryl y Scott, de los cuales era padrino y los amaba como hijos propios.

Ahí sentado frente a la chimenea con una taza de té y un sándwich a la mitad, preguntó. 

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué?— retrucó John. 

—¿Por qué siempre me ayudas y estás a mi lado? 

John guardó silencio, vio como la luz del fuego se reflejaba en sus cabellos dorados y plateados, mientras observaba fijamente este elemento. Escuchó un débil, al diablo todo. 

—Para ser una de las personas más observadoras e inteligentes el mundo Mycroft, siempre has estado ciego a lo verdaderamente importante — dijo burlonamente John. 

Mycroft frunció el entrecejo ligeramente molesto. John prosiguió. 

—Porque siempre he estado enamorado de ti Mycroft. —Antes de que pudiera responderle siguió—. No, Mycroft, yo jamás vi con interés romántico a Sherlock porque desde la primera que te vi, te adueñaste de mí, con tus cabellos rojos, tu presencia imponente, tu inteligencia, tu carácter, todo tú, me dejaste sin nada para las demás personas. Sherlock lo consideré únicamente como el hermano menor que nunca tuve y siempre desee. Pero me di cuenta que tu sentías algo por tu hermano y de no haber muerto hubiera ayudado a que estuvieras junto a él, incluso rompiéndole el corazón para que acudiera a ti. Sí, lo sé, Sherlock se fijó en mí, pero eso ya es historia pasada. 

—Tú. —Atinó únicamente a decir. 

—Sí, yo, Mycroft —le dijo—. Ahora si me permites tu teléfono, hablaré con Mary, para avisarle que no llegaré a casa sino hasta mañana, espero me apoyes con una misión relámpago, para evitar malos entendidos en casa. 

Asintió con la cabeza, eso era fácil. Cuando regresó, había aclarado sus ideas. John se sentó en la alfombra a su lado. 

—¿Por qué nunca me dijiste algo? —le interrogó curioso. 

—Porque inconscientemente seguías buscando a Sherlock, así que yo no tenía nada que hacer, más que ser tu amigo Mycroft, siempre tu amigo. Supe que finalmente habías superado a Sherlock cuando te casaste con Lestrade, no sabes cómo lo envidié y odié a partes iguales, logró traerte a la vida nuevamente — suspiró. 

—¿Qué hubiera pasado si…? —Se cortó ante tal pensamiento. 

—Hubiera seguido siendo solo tu amigo, Mycroft, pero todo se salió de control y ahora estamos aquí —espetó sonriente y colocando la mano en el hombro del otro. Era un gesto tan suyo. 

Mycroft se recostó sobre las piernas del otro mientras sentía como comenzaba a acariciarle el cabello, ese día después de lo de Gregory se había quitado la barba volviendo a su aspecto impecable de su juventud. 

—¿Qué harás con Mary? —preguntó 

—Nada —una respuesta simple y llana. 

—No creas que voy a… —se levantó para encararlo pero fue silenciado por un dedo sobre sus labios. 

—Todo a su debido tiempo Mycroft, todo a su debido tiempo.

John le sonrió mientras retiraba su dedo y se acercaba para depositar un beso casto sobre los labios de Mycroft, quien solo asintió ante tal idea. Tenía razón sus ahijados aun eran pequeños y necesitaban más tiempo a su madre, claro, además de andarse con cuidado, porque Mary siempre había sido una de las agentes de campo más eficaces y mortíferas del MI5, era mejor dejarlo así por el momento, como John decía, todo a su tiempo. Y se volvió a recostar sobre las piernas de este. 

FIN

 

Bueno, estamos aquí predicando en el desierto... ja, ja, ja, ja, ja...


End file.
